


Scars and Kisses

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cleaning, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Shut up."Amazingly enough, he did just that for awhile. She felt his bulk settle against the wall as he lifted his legs and placed his wounded feet in the water. She didn't look up at him and gently wiped and cleaned the ugly lacerations in silence for a time. It was only when she had rinsed the water out twice that the blood stopped flowing and she felt able to relax. Resting her forehead on her arm, she sighed wearily....





	Scars and Kisses

"Damn it!"

"You moss-headed moron! Shut your face before I stick a foot in it." Sanji slammed one solid heel down on the wooden planking as if to illustrate his point. "It's bad enough I have to have you in here with me while I heat these damned rags up."

"Not a party for me either," Zoro grunted sourly. He stared down at his feet and swore again.

"Why'd you try and walk across, anyway?" Sanji opened the fridge door and peered inside. His voice was muffled as he poked around, looking for something to make for the girls after dinner. "Angel can take care of herself..." he trailed off, his eye sparkling with glee.

"Not my fault," Zoro muttered.

"Wasn't she wonderful!" Sanji crowed. He shut the door with one long leg as he turned about. "I've never seen anyone move that fast!"

The door to the kitchen opened and a pale little face peeked in.

"Except Zoro," Elly murmured. Then, louder, "Sanji, are the bandages ready? And the water?" Zoro flushed and looked away. He muttered a few choice oaths under his breath that went unnoticed by both cook and girl. Sanji wibbled and wobbled about as he praised her battling ability, but she didn't even notice.

"It's ready!"

"Oh, good. Zoro?" A lock of purple hair flicked over her brow and she absently blew it back. "Where do you want to fix those?"

"Anywhere quiet," the big man growled. He rolled his eyes then. "Eh. Chopper said here."

"I wonder why."

"To piss me off?" He shot an ugly look at Sanji, who promptly gave him the finger.

"Would you mind waiting outside, Sanji?" She was busily lifting the sterile pan of water to place under Zoro's legs. "Chopper said he'd let me handle this, and he's really not close to where you prepare the food at all." To make a nose-bleedingly session short, Sanji let her attend to the sliced-up swordsman's feet in his precious kitchen. Truth be told it was the only quiet spot on the ship right now, since most of the others were holed up or asleep. Their latest battle had been furious.

"I can do that," Zoro hissed. He snatched one of the wraps from her, still n ot looking up. Elly 's eyes narrowed. She grabbed his wrist in one hand and took the strip of cloth with the other.

"Not while I'm here, you can't," she growled. "I can be just as abrasive as you, Roronoa Zoro, and you almost sliced your own feet off a second time today!" Zoro grunted and stuck his lower lip out in a grumbly pout.

"Damned cat."

"Shut up."

Amazingly enough, he did just that for awhile. She felt his bulk settle against the wall as he lifted his legs and placed his wounded feet in the water. She didn't look up at him and gently wiped and cleaned the ugly lacerations in silence for a time. It was only when she had rinsed the water out twice that the blood stopped flowing and she felt able to relax. Resting her forehead on her arm, she sighed wearily. When she chanced to glance up at him, she saw he was staring down at her and blinked. Zoro seemed to flinch backwards. His face, which had been flushed across the nose and cheeks already, darkened further. Elly slowly started to realize what had been behind his violent rush earlier that day. She placed the pan of water aside and the bandages were all wrapped up. Since it was only the big man's feet that were covered, his ankles were still clearly visible. She traced the scar that ran along one and he jerked the foot almost out of her grasp.

"What..!"

"Marimo." Another sigh, and she bent over. Zoro's hands dug into the armrests of his chair when he felt warm breath on his bare skin.

"Couldn't let that thing at you," he choked. His eyes darted this way and that, looking for some way to escape. He had started to sweat nervously.

"Why not?"

"Shit!" He clenched his teeth. That couldn't be water, but something warm and wet was gently flicking along his ankle. He tried to tell himself it was, but there was no mistaking the soft kiss that followed. He shrugged almost angrily in response to her question. It was all right though, she only nodded and sat up. Her head was down, busy with the tub of water she meant to dump out.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Zoro frowned. Why was she apologizing? He was still clasping the sides of the chair tightly, nervously flushing and wishing she'd move so he could see her face. But after the quiet apology Elly stood with the pan in both hands. When she moved to walk past him he caught her by the arm.

"Don't be?"

"Sorry." He scowled. "And put that thing down." He waited until she did, then tugged her arm again, harder this time. She stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her around the waist. Sniffing lightly, he pulled her down onto his lap so they both sat in the chair. She swallowed past the inevitable lump in her throat. His hands were rough, calloused from gripping those swords so tightly and working out with the giant set of weights he used. But they were so gentle, as if he was afraid he would hurt her. The result was a ticklish grasp and she struggled not to giggle. They sat that way for only a few seconds before their eyes met again and she leaned down to slip her arms around his neck.

He was warm and had a faint metallic scent. It wasn't bad and it wasn't strong; it was oddly right. Elly had imagined it would be like this. The smell of his sweat mingled with the swords he carried. Zoro rumbled deep in his throat and she twitched a little, thinking to move. His hands gripped her more firmly when she tried.

"No." He still sounded angry, gruff. But his eyes were wide and as she watched, a trickle of sweat ran down his cheek. She took a deep breath and started to say something, to laugh nervously, who knew - but he moved smoothly and his mouth covered hers.

Silence.

He even tasted good. She didn't know how that could be, but it was true. She trembled in Zoro's arms and closed her eyes to better feel his advances. They banged teeth lightly and he murmured an apology.

"S'okay." He was hesitant and clumsy enough for her to be certain it was his first kiss. She barely believed that, but when they broke apart a small trail of saliva connected them for a moment. Further proof. He darted in quickly and kissed her again and again. Elly noticed he got much better at it with practice, and also that his lips and tongue were amazingly deft. She shivered when he swept her purple locks aside and started to mouth her neck. His earrings jingled lightly, sweet music that soon was accompanied by soft panting when they parted again. Zoro hadn't lost his blush but his eyes had gained a burning, determined look she knew too well. It was just like when he had decided he would fight - hard. When he tied his bandana on.

"Do you purr?" He asked briefly. Elly's eyes widened. In her shock her tail slapped heavily to one side, nearly knocking the tablecloth off with the gust of wind it had caused. When she realized she whisked it out of the way, but knew what it meant.

"Zoro!" she gasped.

"Bet I can make you," he chuckled. His hands slipped up and he bent forward again.

"What -" She started, but he shushed her with a little hiss between his teeth. It was quite effective since he was about an inch from her neck. Her body tensed, hands slipping down to clutch his simple white shirt in two tight fists. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for whatever he was going to do.

But there was nothing.

After a few moments she opened them cautiously to find a pair of earnest dark eyes staring into her own. Zoro wasn't blushing as much anymore and that half-lidded gaze spoke volumes without him actually having to talk. He grinned when she smiled nervously at him and opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide out a little in a most provacative gesture. Cursing herself a little inwardly for being so weak right when she was getting what she wanted, she shivered again. Her body felt like it couldn't move or the spell would end - the dream would be over. It couldn't possibly be real! A little squeak escaped her, such as a trapped animal might make.

"Be quiet, little cat," he rumbled. Still watching her carefully, he placed his open mouth on hers. The big man's warmth, pressure, and presence convinced her. It was probably the last more than anything. Elly could feel his strength. It seemed to be coming off him in physical waves that pulsed around her as he slid those massive arms around her waist and hugged her tight. She knew he could lift and cut almost anything with the enormous amount of power in those muscles, but the gentleness was indescribably romantic. He knew she could handle more but was treating her with kid gloves. For some reason that both amused and aroused her. She choked, though, when she felt a big hand stroking her back.

"Hey," she managed to protest, murmuring against his lips. He chuckled.

"Don't like it?" She sighed in exasperation and licked lightly at his lower lip, causing his hand to close in a tight grip. Now the back of her shirt was being clutched. Elly smiled at him, happy that she was fighting back the sudden shyness that had immobilized her. She giggled wickedly. It was his turn to feel that way now.

Zoro looked confused for a moment - did she or didn't she? -- but shrugged it off. The cat woman was nuzzling the side of his neck, and he was embarrassed to find that she knew already. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was just something she'd wanted to do for a long time, but her fingers lightly danced across his thick neck to his left ear. He swallowed loudly, shifting in the chair and unable to resist the temptation to tilt to one side and give her better access. Elly's face brightened noticeably. This was going to be fun! She flicked the gold earrings that dangled from his ear with a careful fingertip and felt his thigh muscles tense up. That was a good sign, but the hoarse gasp that followed when she tugged a little was even better. She arched her back and toyed with the swordsman's earrings, causing little sparks of pain that she quickly soothed away with her tongue. Zoro had started to rub her back a little rougher this time and she arched into each stroke as he teased his sensitive earlobe.

Clip-ons. She'd known it. They hurt like hell, but what's that to a man that tried to cut his own feet off? She was startled out of tormenting the poor man when she felt a calloused hand slide up her back. Not on her shirt this time, that had bunched up to her waist and her skin was exposed. Zoro's hand brushed her back, then pressed against it and slipped underneath the black cloth. Her breath stopped. It seemed everything stopped except his caresses and soft noises of encouragement. Elly melted against his chest again, earrings forgotten. His hand moved up. She closed her eyes.

"Zoro!" Shocked out of her in a terse little whisper as his fingers slipped across her ribcage. She heard him grunt, not entirely displeased.

"You ticklish?" He paused, as did his gentle stroking touch. "Kitten?"

"Not a kitten," came the mumbled reply.

"Not seaweed," he growled playfully and cupped a breast in one careful hand.

"Your h-hand is cold..."

"Nervous." This came as a grudging dismissal of his feelings, as if they were of no moment. She sighed as he lightly touched the little knob of flesh he found with a careful thumb. The big man was blushing furiously now. He looked away, grit his teeth together and quickly blurted out the rest. "Never done this before. Don't want to hurt you."

"We're on the ship," she whispered. "We can't, anyway." Zoro let his hand fall slowly to his lap. He turned his head farther away, and she could feel a different kind of tension running through him now. He was locking up, tensing, sealing what little emotions he had started to show off into the vault again.

"No! It's not that. I really want to." She placed a hand on the side of his face and moved his head back to face her. "But - but I can hear someone on watch right now on the deck. Is it a good idea?" A gusty sigh followed her words. Zoro placed his hand on her neck and pulled her close again. Without a word he lightly bit the tender hollow of flesh on the side of her throat.

"Don't care," he growled hoarsely. He shook his head, earrings jingling. "Need." He said this firmly as if that explained everything. He kissed the spot he'd been licking and then bit a little harder, sucking and nipping. Elly found herself gasping softly again. The big man grunted questioningly.

"It doesn't hurt," she moaned in response to the unspoken concern. "But Zoro, don't - they'll all see..."

"Mine," he rasped in a voice so low, so husky, she completely lost all her will. What a terrible thing for women's lib. Awful, possessive and gruff. But to hear the man say it caused a slow purr to escape her lips. Zoro chuckled with that same lust-filled rumble. "Kitten," he said triumphantly and reached up for her hand, wrapped around his neck. He pulled back to look directly into her eyes and placed her hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating under the thin white fabric and dared to slip a hand inside his collar, to stroke downwards as much as she could. Zoro stood this for perhaps a minute and then blew air out his nostrils in a big puff.

"Eek!" One of his hands slipped underneath her rear and lifted. The other was working his shirt free of his haramaki. He literally ripped it off and it went sailing onto the floor to one side of the chair they were on like a giant handkerchief. She was carefully placed back in his lap and she snuggled close, hands splaying across his bare stomach. Her fingers stole of their own accord to the shifting muscles and scars that he bore. His eyes half-closed as she traced the big scar that ran down his stomach, and it was perhaps because he was concentrating on keeping quiet that he didn't see her get even closer. Zoro's hands trembled on her waist as Elly purred ecstatically and lapped every rounded curve she found with her small tongue. He struggled for what seemed like an hour as time dragged on, liquid and soft-seeming. It would be Luffy's turn to stand watch, and that guy was always trying to sneak inside the kitchen. He had to keep quiet, he would keep quiet. He didn't make a sound when he got that thick scar, so why should he make a sound now that the girl was kissing it?

"Ah! Damn it, Kitten!" He no longer had control of his lower abdomen, and the muscles twitched and jerked under her touch. She had crawled down and was licking around his navel, and the young man had never felt such desire in his life. He no longer felt like he needed to be touched - he would die; he would be killed by the urgent cravings burning hotly in his groin. It almost hurt, and despite his rigid self control small tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes. Elly looked up and noticed his distress.

"Zoro," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his lower belly. "Are you alright, love?"

_Love_?

He almost choked. The only thing that kept him from making the unmanly sound was the fact that the stupid guy was walking around out on the main deck. He could hear him complaining that he wanted food but couldn't get into the kitchen. But now he didn't care even if Luffy saw or even watched; his heart felt like it was about to break from all the pent-up emotion. As did his pants. He feared they would split any minute. Of course they wouldn't, but thank goodness she had the presence of mind to cock an eyebrow at him as she lifted his haramaki.

"How does this...?"

Swallowing so hard his dry throat clicked, he stood carefully on his bandaged feet. He took a deep breath and hooked his fingers in the green fabric, first loosening it and then sliding it past his hips. Without a word he sat back down and curled his arms around her shoulders. Elly looked up at him and slowly bent down all the way this time instead of crouching; he opened his mouth when he saw her kneeling on his sash below them but couldn't say a word.

"Yes?" Her voice was so soft. He watched her lavender eyes glow faintly in the dim light of the kitchen and finally forced a syllable out.

"Uh."

"Zoro," she smiled. "You're blushing again." The big man scowled, acting more like his usual self. Then he pointed to his waist and cleared his throat.

"You - don't have to." He coughed softly when she touched his abdomen with a soft hand. "I mean, not forcing you to..."

"That's right," she murmured. "You're not forcing me to do anything." The hand seemed like it burned his skin as it slid along the waistband of his pants. He gave up on speaking and clenched his teeth to avoid groaning as one slender finger slipped past fabric. Zoro leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and closed his eyes. He felt gentle tugs and touches at his waist as she worked to unfasten his pants.

"Stand up," she whispered, and he did. His customary baggy pants rustled to the floor to lay on top of the haramaki, still puddled around his ankles. He heard her intake of breath and blushed anew when he heard her whisper inquisitively.

"Zoro?"

"Laundry," he grunted. She blinked, distracted from his nudity by the cryptic remark. Then she remembered it was the day the men washed their clothing. Most of it had been wet and hanging from the usual lines strung between Nami's trees. It figures! Zoro found he had been holding his breath. In comparison with some of the men on board ship he wasn't impressive in that kind of stature. The crew had been to bath houses before, most recently at Alabasta, and their stupid captain was made of rubber, after all. He shook his head briefly. It wasn't his nature to look down on himself but for a moment there he had been nervous. That fleeting emotion passed quickly, though. He had other things to concentrate on.

She whispered his name again.

"Yeah." He sat down for the third time and Elly leaned forward and kissed his thigh, causing him to shiver. Her eyes closed, she kissed a little further up with her hands lightly grasping his legs.

How had he lived so close to her and not ever tried anything? Zoro's head was swimming, his heart pounding and throat still dry with yearning. And her fingers only toyed with the bristly green hair that preceded his urgent desire.

"Breathe, big guy." His thoughts snapped back to the purple-haired girl before him when she sighed, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Warm breath was wafting sweetly on his skin and he reached out to stroke her hair as she drew closer to him. He took a calming breath, trying to bring back the sense of purpose, of peace he always had about him.

Air whooshed back out of him as her soft palm curled around his firm length. Elly was breathing erratically herself, had been as soon as the man had first kissed her but now she held the panting back as she looked at him. Her hand moved slowly, thinking it strange. Zoro was so hard-looking on the outside but so much velvet softness to touch. His skin was smooth, sparsely haired where it wasn't scarred and certainly here was an area that was pristine. Hearing his raspy breathing, she glanced up and felt warmth and happiness to see the pleasure she was giving him. He cracked open an eyelid and managed to smile at her through his trembling.

Trembling.

She kind of liked that. She could see what she was doing to him made his muscles twitch and his body lose control. She wondered if she could make him speak to her; even now she wanted to hear him say something. Anything. His voice was thrilling and she loved to hear him talk about anything at all. He didn't say much but when he did she always wanted to hear his voice in pleasure; hear him gasp and maybe, maybe even say her name.

She calmly kissed the tip of his arousal, flicking her tongue at the wetness she found. Zoro's hand spasmed on the back of her head.

"K - kit..." Soft choking. He was husking her name, the special name he'd only just given her. But she was intent on what she'd found - a desire she didn't even know she had. Slowly her lips parted and she kissed him there, sliding her mouth over the warm and sliding skin. She only wanted to love him and for now this might be enough.

But Zoro had other plans.

His hand in her hair first threaded through the purple strands, then cupped the back of her head. After a few moments she felt a gentle pat and stopped.

"Zoro?"

"Hey, kitten," he husked in such a low voice she almost didn't catch what he said. She noticed there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow and neck when he bent down and lifted her easily into his lap. "Easy..." He murmured, and she was careful how to sit so she wouldn't hurt him. They ended up in a very provocative position with Elly straddling him in a suggestive way though still clothed. She pressed her lips against his neck when she felt his strong hands moving on her. Her back was caressed and a few fumbles later her bra was unhooked. Zoro quickly slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it aside carelessly. The woman in his lap was breathing hard, gasping as the cool air hit her flushed skin. The big man's eyes were hooded as he bent towards her, making her stomach flutter in a deliciously nervous way. His mouth touched near one of the cotton straps and then he had it between his teeth, unbelievably starting to take the rest of her garments off with his mouth alone.

Some few minutes later she was laying rather comfortably on her back on an impromptu bed made up of most of their cast-off clothing. Elly shifted, running her palms down her thighs and toying nervously with the edges of her panties.

"You shouldn't be on those feet," she worried as he stood up.

"Know that," he grunted. Zoro frowned a little as he lowered himself to his knees above her. Then he firmly planted a hand on either side of her shoulders and lifted himself that way. Elly stared, dumbstruck at this feat of strength. If he meant to hold himself lightly on his knees with almost all the strain of his massive weight on those arms...

"Holy shit," she whispered. He glanced quickly at her and grinned. That iron will of his, the fighter's streak - was back in his dark eyes and she uttered a little happy gasp. That was how Zoro should look. Not unsure of himself or nervous. Now that he quite literally towered above her, his mouth starting to kiss her exposed skin, she didn't even hear the soft thump at the door. Neither of them did.

Zoro tilted his head to get a better angle and bit her shoulder teasingly before trailing warmth down to her breasts. She thought she would be able to be quiet like he had been, but he was very insistent. All she could do was bury her face in his arm beside her to hopefully muffle her cries. He was almost too soft in his touches, his light kisses and faint licks. When she arched her back towards him to silently beg for more he chuckled wickedly. Her legs came up around the big man's thickly muscled waist as he wrapped his lips around a crinkled knob of flesh to suckle slowly. Eventually he switched to her other nipple, but by that time he was breathing roughly and rubbing his arousal against the thin cloth she had on below. The madness that touch inflamed in him caused him to break off the attention he was giving her and stare deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me."

At first she was confused, but then she felt his touch below again, more insistent this time.

"Yes," she whispered. She heard him growl without restraint this time. The sound was loud in the darkening room.

"Ready for me?" He bounced effortlessly onto one hand so he could caress her cheek with the other. Elly squeaked. Shaking his head at her answer caused his earrings to jingle musically again, and he reached down with his free hand to pull the last barrier of clothing away from her body. He did pause once he hooked a finger in the elastic and bent to kiss her again.

"Nervous?" she asked, lips moving against his. He snorted, lapping lightly at her lower lip.

"Yeah," he admitted grudgingly.

"I love you," she sighed wistfully. Zoro froze. His eyes widened so comically it would have been her first thought to laugh if she hadn't been so terribly frightened. She felt exposed at that moment, hoping against all hope that it didn't put the big man off. He was Roronoa Zoro for goodness' sake! He didn't blab about his emotions and feelings. She bit her lip and brushed a strand of purple hair away from her cheek. Oops. Oops, oops, oops. It almost hurt.

Sure enough, he didn't speak a word. If he saw how badly she was shaken by her admittance he didn't show it. His fingers delicately slipped her underwear all the way down and then off without looking at her. Then he placed his hand back on the floor for support. Elly started to shake but she was smiling at him in an encouraging way. If he wanted to ignore that she said had said anything, so be it.

"You talk too much," he said at last. He kissed her neck and then her mouth, his eyes half-closed in a lazy way. She shrugged and nodded. Zoro seemed to ponder this briefly, looking around while his arousal rubbed against her inner thigh. She watched muscles ripple in his torso as he tried to aim for what he could only feel, not see, and decided to help him. The young man sighed with pleasure as her hand gently closed around him again and guided him to warmth and wetness. He thrust experimentally and the tip of his length slipped easily inside her body. They both stiffened and he shot a worried look down at Elly below him. She was reaching around his neck to carefully pull him towards her, eyes pleading.

He took a breath, trying to calm the jumping muscles and urges he felt and pushed a little harder. His lined forehead drew itself down with concentration as he immediately fought against the desire for immediate release. Straining manfully, he moved slowly to find a rhythm that came all on its own. He gasped and moved lithely above her, faintly hearing her whimper as he drew back and forth into the heat of her body. Zoro started to sweat, little trickles running down his bare buttocks and tickling him as they ran down into various areas that were now completely exposed. He snapped his teeth together on a shout when she stroked his lower back. The intensity of her touches seemed to increase as they made love and the only way he could muffle the sounds his traitorous throat wanted to pour out was to kiss her.

So he did.

They kissed frantically for a few delirious moments, and then she tore away to pant his name over and over again in his ear. Her body coiled around him; she clung desperately as she spoke between the kisses she now rained on his neck and cheek. It was too much. Something snapped inside him and his strangled shout broke the quiet they had been struggling to achieve. He'd scoffed at the guys as they drooled over women and snickered when Sanji had spoke of the pleasures that could only be realized through sex. Laughed under his hand or made snide comments as he drank his ale. It seemed they had been better off to pay attention to other things, like he was. But now all his thoughts focused on the unbearable release and the woman underneath him, and for a split second when the pleasure overwhelmed him he couldn't even think of anything at all.

Shaking, sweating and embarrassed at last by the hair-trigger way he'd gone off, he looked down to find her watching him. Her purple eyes were dreamy and she stretched languidly as he watched, moving her arms above her head. Satisfied, he pulled away from the connection they shared below and winced at the fluid he felt on his skin. Elly didn't seem to mind, however, and they were soon curled around each other sideways on the floor. Zoro grunted and complained about the hard wood and she laughed a little.

They laid that way for some time, reluctant to part from the warmth they shared. Zoro was the one to move first, grumbling that if they were caught like that there would be no end to the stupidity they'd receive from the rest of the crew. Elly agreed, and then simply sat back and watched as he pulled on his pants and haramaki.

"What?"

"Nothing, moss-head," she smiled sweetly at him, but he saw that it seemed a little strained. He wasn't usually perceptive, but he knew what was bothering her. What the hell. He grunted and looked off to one side. When he spoke, it was in such an off-hand manner that she actually flung her arms round his neck when he nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Me too."

They slept the remaining hours of the night peacefully until dawn broke. Sanji had found Luffy laying on the deck when the sun came up. He had a dried spot of blood under one of his nostrils and his eyes were huge. Zoro ambled out of the kitchen with a yawning Elly beside him. They stared down at Luffy who gurgled and then scrambled away from them, screeching with fright.

"DON'T KILL ME ZORO! I didn't see anything!" Sanji slowly turned to the couple at the door. Zoro's face gave everything away; Elly looked contrite.

"You son of a bitch," he marvelled.


End file.
